T-Shirt of Gold
by dangxiaolong
Summary: Drabble, human AU. "Imagine your OTP having a little bouncing baby boy where Person B is changing his diapers and Person A cooking supper in the kitchen when A hears a shout/scream upstairs and runs up and sees that their baby accidentally peed on B's shirt,which was apparently white and now turning yellow". Bumbleby, only rated T for hinted at topics. Please ignore the title uwu


_So I finally decided to write some bumbleby, a sort of human AU... anyway, this is a prompt from imagineyourotp on tumblr, and the prompt was: "Imagine your OTP having a little bouncing baby boy where Person B is changing his diapers and Person A cooking supper in the kitchen when A hears a shout/scream upstairs and runs up and sees that their baby accidentally peed on B's shirt,which was apparently white and now turning yellow." Also this is rated T for a touched upon topic. And I used a random name generator for the baby._

* * *

Blake stood at the stove, her gold eyes calmly trained on the boiling pot of spaghetti. It was at times like these, when Yang wasn't around to pull her attention away from her inner thoughts, and she wasn't reading, that she could reflect on things.

Still keeping a watchful eye on the pasta, she thought about the last seven years. When she and Yang had graduated from high school, they had wound up going to different colleges, all the way across the country from one another. But they had made it work, however strained their relationship sometimes got, with daily phone calls, video chats, and the occasional package sent back and forth between them for birthdays and Christmas. And when breaks came along and they finally got to see each other, it was always that much better, especially because of what occurred _after_ they got home from the airport.

Once they had both graduated and gotten jobs, they moved in together. It wasn't long before Yang bought her an engagement ring and proposed. Of course, Blake had said yes.

They got married in the summer of last year. Their wedding took place on a beach, and their wedding photographs were beautiful. Both of their dresses fluttered in the wind and Yang's hair shone gold. Blake herself looked as though she was so happy she was about to cry. In fact, she _did_ cry, during their dance at the reception, and Yang wiped her tears away with one thumb and smiled down at her, telling her she was so beautiful that it was insane. Nearly everyone had made it, too: Ruby and Weiss were the maids of honor, and they held the reception at Junior's club, with no one but the wedding party. Everyone else had been instructed to clear out, save for Junior. Blake found herself wondering how Yang had managed to get the man to agree to _that_, but decided not to question it.

And then, this past year, they had decided they wanted a child. It had taken a lot of paperwork and frustration, but they had finally gotten to adopt a child. He was perfect. His name was Oliver. Both Yang and Blake had fallen in love instantly with him, only one month old with dark green eyes and downy brown hair. And now, at four months old, he was a happy and bouncy child, constantly smiling and laughing. He hadn't said his first words yet, but Blake was fairly confident that it would be Mom, which was what they had decided Yang's name would be. Blake herself was Mommy.

Blake was broken from her thoughts by a loud scream. Looking back on it, it was surprisingly girly, especially for Yang. She felt fear rip through her, because what could make _Yang_ scream like that?

Turning away from the stove, she dashed upstairs without a second thought, pushing open the already-ajar door to their bedroom in alarm.

"Yang, what's-?" she demanded, only to stop and stare at the scene before her.

Standing there, looking down at her previously white t-shirt that was quickly turning yellow (the arc of urine hadn't stopped yet), with a look of horror on her face, was Yang Xiao Long.

Blake wasn't sure if it was the situation itself, Yang's expression, or just her previous adrenaline wearing off, but she burst into laughter.

"Blake, it's not funny! I really like this shirt!" Yang complained, looking as though she was about to cross her arms but obviously thinking better of it. Her frown only stayed for a minute, though, before she began to laugh too.

"It's okay, it's washable." Blake finally said, catching her breath.

"True." Yang agreed, continuing her job of wiping down Oliver, quickly putting a fresh diaper on him before stripping off her shirt and pulling on another.

"Hey," Yang said, looking back at her, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Weren't you... Making supper?"

Just as she finished speaking, Blake's eyes widened, and she rushed downstairs, only to find that the pot had boiled over and the spaghetti had turned to mush.

"Shit." she cursed.

"Hey, it's okay," Yang said, arriving in the doorway. "No big deal."

Blake didn't respond, merely turning off the stove.

"Hey, Blake..." Yang said, a wide smile appearing on her face, causing Blake to look back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Shall I compare thee to a... _Supper's day_?"

"..."

"Too soon?"

* * *

_idek it's shitty now that i look back on it. And whiterose would've been better for this gosh I'm sorry but I'm putting this up anyway_


End file.
